Dilman
Dilman is a contestant on Visionary Survivor: Greece. Greece Summary Looking back at Dilman's season, they best way to describe himself as a player is the parallel to Kaden during the season. Where Kaden had immense luck with things like advantages that he used to form his own strategy, Dilman was often pushed into positions where he was on the outside looking in. The start of Dilman's season was interesting to say the least. He quickly formed an alliance with first trial season winner Dan, and Shawn; Monkey was later added into the mix. Although Dan, Dilman, and Shawn were wary of Monkey due to him secretly but not subtly publicly being in two alliances, they decided they needed his number anyway. However, this alliance was over before it started as they all decided to flip on Dan in a unanimous vote at their first tribal council. With one of Dilman's main allies now gone and one ally still on the fence, he and Shawn were forced onto the outside with their backs against the wall. Then suddenly the seesaw that was Dilman's luck started to rock a bit. With Doll playing an individual game up to this point, Dilman and Shawn knew that they needed to recruit her, the next step was to get someone from Booty's alliance to be willing to flip on him. This proved to be an easier task then they had initially expected as Derek felt he was on the outs of the majority alliance and was willing to flip on Booty. They kept their numbers strong, eliminating Booty and Monkey in back to back tribals. After the tribe swap Dilman remained in a rather safe position. He was still on this same tribe with allies Doll and Shawn, and had an evenly split tribe between original Icarus and original Perseus. Fortunately, the new Icarus tribe won both of the remaining challenges before the merge, so the stalemate between the evenly split tribe was never tested. Once the two tribes merged it was unclear where Dilman's allies would keep their loyalties with so many new relationships combining with old ones. Suddenly, Dilman's game started to crumble as he began to lose the control he once had and started to fade into the background of the remaining castaways. The original alliance held strong for one tribal council as Lime was eliminated. But after Derek and Doll decided to vote with Kaden, the four ended up on opposite sides of the tribe, officially splitting their ties to one another. To make matters worse, his ties with Shawn grew weak after several dry and suspicious conversations. At this point Dilman was stuck in a merge with seven remaining castaways and no true allies. So he decided to stick to his usual strategies and began to work on forming relationships with other castaways who were on the outs. Although no official alliances were ever formed with Rachel, he began to keep her open as an option as well as continuing an already established alliance with Quil. Afterward, he was able to mend his relationship with Shawn. After just coming off a successful idol play, Kaden became the primary target. At the final seven, when Kaden won immunity, Doll became the next best option as Rachel used her double vote to ensure her elimination. However, with so many side deals and individual plans in motion, the alliance split apart as Dilman and Shawn decided to secretly vote for Rachel at the next tribal council. Fortunately for Rachel, Derek utilized his vote block to cancel out Quil's vote and force a tie at the final six tribal council. Dilman saw this as an opportune moment to flip on his biggest ally Shawn, someone who he knew to be the biggest strategical and social threat left in the game. At the final five Dilman had no choice but to resume working with Rachel and Quil in hopes of finally eliminating Kaden. However, this was quickly out of the question when Kaden won his third straight immunity. However, Dilman quickly devised a plan to take out his right hand man, Derek. With a legacy advantage in his pocket, that was gifted from Elx, Dilman told Quil to convince Kaden and Derek to vote for Dilman instead of Rachel. Which would nullify their votes and open the door to eliminate Derek. It almost worked as Kaden and Quil both voted for Dilman, however Derek wasn't convinced. After Kaden used one of his idols on Derek, Derek suddenly had a sole vote. As a result, Derek voted for Rachel, eliminating the castaway he had just saved one tribal council prior. With any chance of a majority leverage now gone, Dilman had his eyes set on winning immunity. But when Kaden capitalized on yet another immunity win, Dilman's only hope was to force a tie with Quil and take a chance at the randomized elimination. Fortunately, Dilman's luck turned around one last time as Derek was randomly eliminated as a result of the tie. With the end so close, all Dilman needed was for either Quil or himself to win the final immunity challenge over Kaden. But, yet again, Kaden came up big and secured his seat at the final tribal council. As a result, and after much thought, he eliminated Dilman with his sole vote. Voting History Category:Season One Contestant Category:3rd Category:Icarus Category:New Icarus Category:Epizón